


Cuidando de você

by j520j



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sleepy Cuddles, maxwil - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Wilson descobre que ele se preocupa com Maxwell muito mais do que ele deveria.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 3





	Cuidando de você

_Maldito inverno!_ Wilson pensava, enquanto tremia dentro da sua barraca. Ele e Maxwell haviam construído duas fogueiras e preparado pedras termais, mas mesmo assim não era suficiente para fazer o ar frio se dissipar durante a noite. Eles precisavam pensar em alguma outra solução.

Enrolado na coberta, o cientista saiu da barraca. Ele iria verificar o estoque de pedras e lenha para ver se conseguiria fazer uma terceira fogueira. Ele já esperava que o britânico reclamasse, mas era isso ou morrer congelado... de novo.

Logo, o frio tornou-se a menor das preocupações de Wilson quando ele percebeu que o mágico não estava por perto.

“Maxwell?!” ele exclamou. Sua voz ecoando no meio da noite gelada, sem obter resposta. “Maxwell!!!” ele gritou com mais força. _Onde ele está?! Será que alguma criatura o atacou?! Será que ele teve que correr para longe para atraí-la para fora do acampamento?! Por que ele não me acordou antes?!_

O carrilhão de pensamentos de Wilson acelerou num rodopio de desespero, até sofrer uma parada brusca quando ele viu uma luz vinda do meio das árvores. E ele sabia que não eram vaga-lumes.

“Uh, o que foi, pal?” disse o mágico, aparecendo diante dele. A luz do capacete jogando uma luz forte no rosto do cientista. “Algo errado? Eu tive a impressão de ouvir você me chamar.”

“É lógico que eu te chamei!” Wilson rosnou, a preocupação mudando para fúria num piscar de olhos. “Como é que você sai assim, no meio da noite, sem me avisar?!”

“Eu precisava recolher mais combustível de pesadelo para alguns rituais que irei fazer pela manhã e é mais fácil conseguir eles numa caçada noturna. Não achei que era necessário te avisar.”

 _Não achou necessário?!_ Wilson deu um passo à frente, prestes a começar uma briga de tapas com o mágico, mas parou à um metro de distância dele quando reparou nas bandagens manchadas de sangue ao redor dos braços, abdômen e da cabeça.

“Você está ferido!” ele exclamou.

“Oh, você é bem observador.” o homem mais alto ressaltou, despreocupadamente.

 _Malditos britânicos e seu sarcasmo fora de hora!_ Wilson pensou, agora sua expressão era um misto de fúria e preocupação. “Estou falando sério, Maxwell! Você está exagerando! Nós dois sabemos que sua saúde não é boa depois de todos aqueles anos presos no trono do pesadelo! Você não pode se colocar em perigo constantemente, ainda mais sozinho!”

“Eu preparei uma efígie de carne na semana passada—”

“Este não é o ponto!” Wilson o cortou, sua respiração formando uma fumaça densa na frente do seu rosto.

“Aww, Higgsbury!” o mágico disse, pendendo a cabeça de lado com um sorriso. “Você se preocupa tanto assim comigo?”

“Sim!”

Maxwell piscou e desfez o sorriso, arregalando seus olhos escuros em genuína surpresa. Até Wilson ficou surpreso consigo mesmo. Ele não esperava soar tão honesto.

“Venha.” o cientista agarrou a mão enegrecida do britânico e o puxou para uma das barracas. “Deixe estas tralhas aí! Primeiro, precisamos cuidar dos seus ferimentos!”

Sem nem uma palavra de protesto, o mágico obedeceu. Os dois entraram em uma barraca, duas pedras termais dispostas ao lado do colchão de feno, e algumas bandagens limpas preparadas para emergências. Wilson começou a desabotoar a camisa de Maxwell, que estava manchada de sangue. Algumas daquelas manchas eram antigas – eles realmente precisavam de roupas novas.

Embora medicina não fosse sua especialidade, o cientista tornou-se bastante versado em primeiros-socorros. A necessidade o obrigou. Com mãos hábeis, ele desfez as bandagens apressadas do mágico, expondo suas feridas. Às vezes era fácil se esquecer que Maxwell era bastante frágil, com seus quase dois metros de altura e garras longas. O corpo dele estava magro, à um passo da desnutrição.

“Você precisa se alimentar melhor.” disse o homem mais baixo, limpando a ferida com um unguento.

“Eu não passo fome.” foi a resposta.

“Então, coma mais!”

“Oh, claro! Como se houvesse uma grande fartura por aqui!”

Wilson soltou um suspiro de derrota. A luminosidade das pedras termais jogava sombras longas sobre o seu rosto. Ele parecia mais velho e cansado do que aparentava.

“Higgsbury.” o mágico lhe deu um aperto gentil no ombro. “Não se preocupe comigo. Eu já sobrevivi a coisa muito pior. Você precisa se preocupar com você mesmo, em primeiro lugar.

“Yeah...” o cientista admitiu, enrolando as bandagens novas sobre as feridas do homem mais alto. “Eu realmente deveria só me preocupar comigo mesmo, sabe? Eu não... eu não deveria dar a mínima para você! Eu deveria deixar você sair no meio da noite, lutando sozinho com as criaturas da escuridão, e ainda comer uma parte maior da comida que era reservada para nós dois. Eu deveria... eu deveria te odiar, Maxwell!”

Mais uma vez, o britânico arregalou os olhos. Para quem já viu de tudo na vida era bastante raro ser surpreendido duas vezes na mesma noite. O cientista ficou calado, incapaz de encarar aqueles olhos. Ele tentou se concentrar no seu trabalho.

 _Por que eu me importo com ele?_ Wilson pensava, sentindo seus olhos umedecerem. _Será que é a solidão? Será que, depois de passar tanto tempo sozinho neste inferno, eu não tenho outra opção a não ser me sentir atraído pelo homem responsável pela minha desgraça, em primeiro lugar?! Eu deveria estar enforcando ele com estas bandagens! Não que isso fosse deixar minha situação melhor, mas..._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a garra longa do mágico tocou em suas mãos. Por um instante, o cientista se assustou. Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou o rosto do homem mais alto. Ele tinha uma expressão triste.

“Me desculpe.” Maxwell disse, quase num sussurro. “Me desculpe, Higgsbury. Eu sei que eu não valho nada. Eu sei que nenhum ser humano deveria ter um mínimo de empatia para comigo depois de tudo o que eu fiz. Mas saiba que eu farei de tudo para te tirar daqui. É por isso que eu continuo fazendo estas caçadas perigosas atrás de componentes mágicos e eu prefiro fazer sozinho. Você já arriscou a sua vida demais.”

“Idiota. Você não vai me ajudar em nada se você morrer.”

“Eu não vou morrer.”

“Quem garante?!”

“Oh, que tipo de mágico eu seria se eu não tivesse algumas cartas na manga?” ele deu uma risada suave, seus lábios grossos se alargando num sorriso. “Eu não vou morrer, pal. Não antes de te tirar daqui. Me dê mais um tempo, e me deixe fazer mais algumas caçadas noturnas, e eu prometo que você estará de volta à Terra.”

“E você vai vir comigo?”

Mais uma vez, o sorriso de Maxwell se desfez. Ele desviou o olhar e pareceu morder o interior da bochecha. Irritado com aquela reação, o cientista segurou o rosto do britânico e o forçou a olhar para ele.

“Eu não sei o que você está planejando desta vez, Maxwell, mas se você está pensando em criar uma forma de me mandar de volta à Terra sem você, então pare!” ele exclamou, seus olhos cheios de emoção. “Porque se isso acontecer, então _eu_ vou ter que dar um jeito de voltar até este lugar e te buscar! Eu não quero que tudo isso tenha sido em vão! Nem para mim e nem para você, está me entendendo?! Nós dois vamos escapar deste lugar... juntos!”

Os dois estavam muito próximos. À praticamente um nariz de distância. O homem mais baixo tentou sustentar o olhar, querendo provar que ele estava falando sério, mas ele logo teve que baixar os olhos. Agora ele estava observando os lábios de Maxwell. Aqueles lábios carnudos, semelhantes aos de uma mulher, e que se abriram naquele instante para falar:

“Wilson...” o mágico murmurou, quase como se fosse um pedido.

Foi a gota d’água.

Quando o cientista conectou os lábios, num beijo inicialmente casto e suave, as garras fortes do britânico o envolveram. Com um murmúrio de surpresa, Wilson o abraçou de volta, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço do homem mais alto.

Maxwell girou o corpo para fazer o cientista deitar as costas no colchão. Um pequeno ganido de surpresa fez o cientista abrir delicadamente os lábios, o que permitiu que a língua do magico penetrasse em sua boca. _Oh, Deus!_ Wilson pensou, maravilhado com a situação. _Já faz tanto... tanto tempo!_

Mas no instante seguinte, o britânico quebrou o beijo. Sustentado pelos braços, com seu peito magro subindo e descendo numa respiração pesada, ele olhou para o homem abaixo dele com preocupação.

“D-desculpe.” ele murmurou, o rosto vermelho. “Eu... eu acho que passei dos limites, não é?”

Wilson abriu a boca para protestar, mas quando olhou para as bandagens no corpo do homem alto e magro acima dele, incluindo uma pequena mancha de sangue nova que estava começando a se formar na região do abdômen, ele apenas soltou um suspiro e disse:

“Vamos deixar para fazer isso quando seus ferimentos estiverem curados.” ele ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto de Maxwell com ternura. “Por enquanto, apenas deite-se comigo. Eu quero sentir o seu calor.”

O mágico deu uma risadinha e assentiu. Os dois se deitaram juntos na tenda, aquecidos pelas fogueiras, pelas pedras termais e pelo calor de seus corpos. Este último, um tipo de calor que os dois queriam sentir para sempre.


End file.
